I Miss You Tonight
by Michiruka
Summary: Rei/Usagi... Then.. at the end.. Usagi/??? Its a mystery.. ha ha ha! ^^ R&R... Please.. =)
1. Default Chapter

Title - I Miss You Tonight  
Rating - PG13  
Parts - 1/1  
Author - Heh.. guess who? Meh!..  
Email - Michiruka@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, tho if they wanna hand over the rights of Haruka and Michiru  
I'd be more than happy to take them!! *chuckles* Nor do I own the song, 'Richard Marxism', which  
was sung by Mest.. Love that group... I don't own anything else that I talk about either... seeing   
as it just shows up when I write from the top of my head...  
  
Author's Note: Okay... so, it's 1 in the morning and this idea just kinda popped into my head while  
I was listening to this wonderful song.. Okie, its a Rei/Usa fic... Uhm... Basically, Mamoru is a  
really big jerk and welp, hopefully itll turn out alright and stuff... who knows? Maybe I'll chapter  
the fic.. *hears 'Oooooh's coming from the crowd* Yesh, I know... Me and chapter fics usually _don't_  
happen.. lol.. Anyways... On with the fic!! Oh, yeah.. heh... It'll start out with a little flash  
back, but it's all in Usagi's POV K? Yeah... heh..  
  
'...' = thoughts  
"..." = talking  
= song  
  
Member.. this is yuri.. no like, no read... Like? Review... ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Rei chuckled softly and looked into my eyes. I couldn't believe that just a week ago she confessed  
that she had a crush on me. Of course, I re-acted in a horrible manner and she thought I hated her.  
She couldn't be more wrong. I loved her, as more than a friend. The only thing standing in our way  
was Mamoru.  
"So, when are you planning on telling him?" Rei asked softly. She always knew what was on my  
mind without me telling her.  
"I.. uh.. I don't know. But, it'll be soon. I promise."  
The truth was, I didn't know how to tell him. I didn't want to hurt him, that was the last thing  
I wanted to do. I knew it would devastate him to find out that well, I want to leave him for my best  
friend. Actually, that sounded kind of funny to me. Rei startled me slightly, wrapping one arm around  
my waist as we stood on a bridge over-looking a river. It was a rather beautiful site. I leaned into  
her, smiling softly, enjoying just being in her presence. Little did I realize, someone stood behind us,  
watching our every move.  
"Ya know Odango, I never thought I'd be able to hold you like this." Rei said suddenly.  
I blushed softly and turned to face her. She smiled at me and leaned in, kissing me softly.  
I slowly wrapped both of my arms around her neck, kissing her back and only broke away when I heard  
someone behind us inhale sharply. We both pulled apart fast and turned to see who was there. I gasped  
when I saw him standing there, hatred etched on every feature of his face. I couldn't believe he was  
spying on me.   
"Mamo-chan.. please. Let me explain. Really, it's.. it's not what it looks like." I pleaded  
with him.  
"Don't.. call me that anymore. I.. I can't believe you'd cheat on me. Why? Am I not good enough?  
Why the hell did you.. No, wait. Don't even talk to me anymore." he said. You could hear the hatred he  
felt toward us in his voice.  
"Mamoru.. wait. Don't hate her. It's my fault... I-" Rei was cut off by him screaming at us to  
shut up.   
He turned and took off down the path. I stood there, staring at his retreating figure. I didn't want  
him to find out like that. I thought if I had told him, he'd take it better. I sighed softly and blinked back  
some tears. Rei touched my shoulder lightly but I pulled away from her touch. I could tell that my actions had  
hurt her, but at the moment, I didn't care. I turned, and started to walk away.  
"Odango, hold up. I'll walk you h-"  
"I need to be along right now. I'm sorry.. but.. maybe this was a mistake." I replied softly, cutting  
her off.  
I heard her gasp slightly. I could feel the twang of pain in my heart, but I kept walking. I had already  
caused enough pain, I didn't want to cause anymore by leading her on, only to turn back to Mamoru. I had to let  
her go. I quickened my pace, not wanting to hear her pleading sobs anymore. I couldn't stand hurting them both,  
but I didn't think I had a choice at that point.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
  
  
I don't know what to say  
I didn't mean to f*** up in this way  
  
  
  
  
  
I wandered around town aimlessly. It's been three months and still, I haven't talked to either of them.  
I wondered if they had forgiven me. Or maybe they just didn't want to talk to me ever again. I sighed, knowing I  
was the cause of all the pain we had suffered. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I wanted Rei back, not Mamoru.   
I needed her, I wanted her, but every time I tried to tell her that, she just turned away from me. It's not like  
I blame her, but the words she says to me. They hurt, a lot. More than I could ever imagine. 'Aww.. who am I kidding?  
What did you expect? To show up at her door and all to be okay again?' I shook my head. This was going to be   
harder than I wanted it to be.  
"Usagi! Hey, wait up!"  
I turned at the sound of my friend's voice and put on a fake smile. It's not like I wasn't happy to see  
her. It was that I didn't want to hear about her lastest boyfriend. Although, we've always suspected something  
was going on between her and Setsuna, but I'll save that for another time.  
"Hey Minako. How're you doing?" I replied, still keeping my wonderfully fake smile on.  
"I just met the most wonderful guy. Kami, was he gorgeous! I think he's the one... or maybe he isn't. Oh,  
do you think he'll hurt me? Oh, he's to wonderful to..."  
She just droned on and on. I swear, I wanted to make a comment to make her shut up, but I didn't. I was  
going to be nice today. No comments. 'Maybe I should ask her how Setsuna's doing..' I thought. I chuckled to myself,  
not realizing how sinister it sounded. I noticed Minako had stopped talking and was looking at me strangely. I   
blushed from embarrasement and shook my head.  
"I'm sorry Minako. Was there something you wanted? Because.. well, I'd much like to be alone r-"  
"Oh yeah! I wanted to see how you were doing these days. Ya know, no Sailor business and such and none of  
us has seen you for like, ever now. We were all wondering if you'd like to get together with us. Like old times."  
My heart jumped into my throat as she uttered those words. "I... uh.. is Rei... I mean... er... Well, I  
don't know..."  
"Oh.. yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry I brought it up. Just... forget I mentioned it."  
"No, wait. It's alright," Fake smile time again, "When is it?" 'This'll be my chance to make Rei listen to   
me... Thankyou Minako.'  
"Really? You'll go? Oh, yay! Okay, it's on Saturday. We're all meeting at Makoto's house. Bet you miss her   
cooking," this brought a smile to my face. A real one. "So, like, be there at noon. Okay?"  
I nodded and watched her run off. I started back on my way towards wherever I was headed. Of course, I knew  
where I'd end up. 'You shouldn't do this to yourself Usagi. Don't go there.' I kept trying to persuade myself to leave,  
go home. Whatever. Apparently it didn't work because I ended up in the park, on a bridge over looking a river. I leaned  
against the railing, burying my face in my hands. I started crying, softly at first, but it became more violent as I let  
the memories over come me. I didn't mean to do this to her, I loved her. Honestly, I wanted to be the one she looked at  
with the passion that she used to. What would I say to her when I saw her Saturday? 'Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to   
leave you that night three months ago. Can we get back together now? Ugh... what am I going to do?' I sniffled, trying  
to calm myself down. Then, I panicked. It was Friday. Well, okay. Friday night, obviously. But still, I had to see her  
tomorrow. 'Shimatta!' I thought, dashing off towards my house.   
  
I miss you tonight  
I made up my mind  
I shouldn't have acted that way  
I miss you tonight  
I made up my mind  
  
  
I got scared  
  
  
I sat on Makoto's couch, staring at the floor, playing with the end of my hair. I had been here for about an   
hour and still, I haven't said much of anything. I kept stealing glances at Rei, hoping I'd catch her looking at me, but  
she looked so unhappy to be here. It's probably because I'm here. 'Of course it's because your here... You know that...'  
I sighed heavilly, not bothering to make it quiet. Ami glanced in my direction, concern obvious in her eyes. I shot her a   
fake smile, which she seemed to by, and leaned back into the couch. I looked around, wondering if I should join the   
conversation or not. I wasn't even sure what they were talking about.  
"What do you think Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
Startled I looked over at Makoto, "Huh..?"  
I heard a few chuckles and I blushed darkly.  
"Leave it to Usagi to get lost on a simple topic," Minako said.  
"You guys are soooo mean! So I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry!" I shot back.  
"Honestly, can't we ever get together without _someone_ starting a fight?" Ami asked.  
"Not when odango is around," Rei replied.  
'That hurt...' "Shove it, Rei...What were we talking about guys?" I asked, noticing the hurt look on Rei's face.  
'Er... ooh, I didn't mean to hurt her... Ugh.. I'm such a blonde.'  
"We were talking about who's better. Spider-Man or Superman," Makoto answered polietly.  
I stared at them in disbelief. They interrupted my thoughts to know who I thought was better? Ohy, couldn't they  
think of something better to talk about? Like, whom Minako had a crush on now or if Rei had someone else in her life now.  
I mean, come on. Give me something that is worth arguing about or something. This was pathetic.  
"I personally think they both suck. Venom was pretty cool for a villian though," I replied, smirking.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding! The green dude from Spider-Man was a way better villian!" Minako argued.  
"No way! I think..."  
I started not paying attention again. This was hopeless. Not to mention extremely boring. Mind-numbingly boring.   
'Is that even a word?' I thought. I shook my head and stood up. I needed some fresh air or something. I walked out onto   
Makoto's balcony and leaned against the railing. I listened to the laughter inside and I felt a familiar pain in my heart.  
I remembered the way Rei use to make me laugh like that. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away. 'This isn't  
the time for this Usagi. Get ahold of yourself.' I felt someone walk up next to me and I turned my head to see who it was.  
"Oh.. hey Rei."  
"Evening..."  
  
I don't know what to say  
I think I know why you look this way  
  
  
  
  
  
This was torture. She was so close and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to just kiss her, make the pain  
go away, but I knew it was because of me that she was in pain to begin with. I turned back and looked up at the moon. I  
smiled, remembering the night she said she loved me. She was so nervous. I noticed that she fidgited next to me, so I moved  
down a bit, giving her some room. I thought I heard her sigh, but I shook it off. She was about to turn and leave, so I   
started talking to her again.  
"Pretty out, isn't it?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah it is."  
She turned back, and leaned against the railing next to me. Okay, that was good.  
"So... uhm... how have you been doing?"  
"As good as can be expected. You?"  
'Miserable...' "Alright, I suppose. Uhm.. how's... life?"  
"Sucks, but hey. What else is new? It...nevermind."  
'Okay, I'm getting somewhere.' "Sucks? How c- oh.. Uhm.. You know I'm sorry about that, right?"  
She looked at me and I could see the hurt in her eyes. Did I really cause that much pain. I mean, really, she looked  
like her world crashed down before her eyes. I turned away from her gaze, on the verge of letting down my barrier. I wanted  
to take that pain from her. Make it mine, but I knew I couldn't. I never would be able to take back what I said. I just...  
I wanted one more chance. Just one more. That's all I would need to prove that I loved her. I opened my mouth to say something,  
but she beat me to it. Bringing down my world as well.  
"You killed me that night Usagi. Do you know how much it hurts seeing you right now? Do you?! Why the hell did you  
do that to me Usagi? Why?"   
I could hear her voice cracking as she said those words. I felt my heart shatter after she said that. I couldn't   
answer her though. I don't know why. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. I honestly regretted it after I said  
the words.  
"Let me guess, Odango. You can't think of a good reason for leaving me, can you?"  
"I don't know why I left you, alright?!"  
"Sure, whatever."  
"Rei, this isn't fair! I regret what I said... I do. If I could go back in time, stop myself from saying them. I would.  
But I can't! And I'm sorry... Kami, I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, right. Kami, Usagi. You tore my heart apart... You took awa-"  
'That's it! I can't take this anymore!' I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her fiercely. She was shocked at first, which  
was normal. I noticed she stiffened slightly before finally giving into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my waist. It felt so  
right. So.. perfect. I loosely wrapped my arms on her shoulders, deepening the kiss. I felt like I was in heaven. I didn't want it  
to end, in fear of what might follow. I didn't want my heart broken again. It hurt enough right now, I wouldn't be able to handle anymore.  
She pulled away from, flushed and out of breath. I smiled slightly, barely noticable. She looked into my eyes and I noticed... love?  
Maybe it was lust. I couldn't tell.  
"Is this real Usagi? Oh, tell me this isn't a dream. Kami, I can't take another dream..."  
'She dreams about me..?' "No, it's not Rei."  
She smiled and laid her forehead against mine. I ran my fingers over her cheeks and promised myself I wouldn't hurt her  
ever again. I wouldn't be able to bare it if I did.  
  
I miss you tonight  
I made up my mind  
I shouldn't have acted that way  
I miss you tonight  
I made up my mind  
  
  
I got scared  
  
  
Rei and I walked along, hand-and-hand through the park. It's been about three months since that night on Makoto's balcony.  
I made sure not to hurt her anymore than I already had. The pain I went through was unbearable and I couldn't begin to imagine how  
Rei felt. I hated myself for saying those words to her. But, that was past us now. I'm happy now, so is she. I glanced up at her and  
she looked a little.. pre-occupied. Frowning, I asked her what was on her mind, only to be greeted by silence. I tapped her shoulder  
and she looked startled at first, then turned to face me, smiling slightly.  
"Nani?"  
"What's on you mind?" I repeated.  
"Hm? Oh, nothing."  
"Are you sure? Cause you look pre-occupied..."  
"I'm sure Odango... don't worry."  
She leaned down and kissed me softly to re-assure me that everything was fine. I wanted to believe her, but for some reason,  
I couldn't. Something inside me told me that things weren't alright. I pulled back slightly, noting that she realized I didn't believe  
her. I looked at the ground, leaning into her. For some reason, I didn't think I'd be able to hear what she had to say. I started hearing  
a little voice in the back of my head, telling me things were wrong. That it wouldn't work out for us. I didn't want to believe it, but  
this nagging feeling in my gut told me to believe other-wise.  
"Odango... don't you believe me?"  
"I.. I want to.. but..."  
"Usagi, please listen to me. Nothing is wrong. I promise..."  
I looked up at her, into her eyes, and they told me different. I forced a smile and nodded. Why was she lying to me? Didn't she  
think I could handle it? We continued to walk along, as I stared at the ground the entire time. I hated the feeling of betrayal, the feeling  
that I was going to be hurt again. I couldn't shake the feeling either. She wrapped her arm around my waist, holding my close and I shoved  
all of my doubts and fears into the back of my mind. They could wait til tomorrow. I was happy right now. And that's all that mattered at the  
moment. We stopped by some trees and a small lake. She led me over to a rather large tree, sitting down and leaning against the trunk. I sat  
beside her, laying my head on her shoulder. She wrapped one arm around my shoulder, gently stroking my hair.  
"Aishiteru, Odango."  
I smiled and replied, "Aishiteru, Rei."  
I leaned up and kissed her cheek softly. She smiled and we just sat there, watching the lake as the sun slowly began to set. We must   
have sat there for hours watching the lake. It was begining to get chilly and I was begining to fall asleep. Rei must have noticed because  
she shook my shoulder lightly and asked if I was ready to leave. Nodding, we stood up and slowly walked in the direction of my house. I didn't  
want the night to end, but I knew I had to get home before my dad flipped out. When we reached my house, I turned to her and again she looked  
like she was in a totally different world. She looked into my eyes and smiled, then leaned down and kissed me softly.  
"Goodnight, tenshi," she said softly.  
"Goodnight, koi. Aishiteru..." I replied before turning and entering my house.  
I shut the door and leaned against it, sighing deeply, not knowing Rei had done the same thing on the other side. I didn't want to realize  
that my heart was going to get broken, but I knew it was. I slowly climbed the stairs to my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed. I began to run  
through the many things that could be wrong, all of them pointing to her not loving me anymore. I didn't want to believe it, but the images of her  
face tonight kept appearing in my mind. She seemed so happy just a couple of nights ago, I wonder what happened between then and now. 'Maybe I should  
ask her tomorrow or something... but then she might think I don't love her...' I sighed, curling up into a ball on my side. I felt the tears stinging  
my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Luna had jumped onto my bed, scaring me a bit.  
"What's wrong Usagi? You look like your about to cry," she asked, curling up next to me.  
"Nothing Luna..."  
  
I miss you tonight  
I made up my mind  
  
  
I got scared  
  
  
I sat on my bed, hugging my pillow tight, crying silently. A week ago, my koi had broken my heart by telling me she didn't love me anymore. I  
couldn't believe it. Just like that she told me. I ran from her, crying. I had wanted her so badly and now, I'd never be with her again. The pain was  
unbearable. I had no one to turn to, no one to comfort me. Atleast, not there with me anyway. I got up and walked outside, just letting myself walk around.  
Needless to say, I ended up infront of her house. I looked up the steps, seeing that she was outside sweeping. It killed me to see that she wasn't the least  
bit upset. I rushed away from there, not wanting to see her any longer. I walked around more and ended up at someone else's house. The person's house   
surprised me but I walked up the door and knocked anyway. When they answered, they looked surprised to see me, but invited me in anyway.  
"What brings you here, if I may ask?"  
"I.. I don't know. Comfort, I guess... I need someone to talk to..."  
She nodded and smiled, leading me to the couch. We sat down and I began to talk, telling her everything and anything that came to mind. She just sat  
and listened to me, which is was I needed the most. Then, I began crying and she took me into her arms, rocking back and forth slightly, trying to calm me down.  
The sobs made my body shake, the tears streamed down my cheeks. I buried my face into her shoulder, not caring that I was soaking her shirt. Apparently, she didn't  
care either. When my crying finally ended, I pulled away, blushing from embarrasement. She assured me that it was alright, but I apologized anyway. She smiled and  
glanced at the ground.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh.. it's just that.. You deserve better than that Usagi. Honestly, you shouldn't have to deal with the pain."  
Shocked, I listened. Was she trying to tell me something? She glanced up at me and uttered those words that would change my life forever.  
"Usagi... I.. Well, I love you."  
I blushed, looking at the ground. Why did I feel like this was right? I couldn't be in love with her... could I? She profusely apologized for the comment,  
and I could hear that hurt in her voice. I looked up at her, shaking my head slightly as to say that it was alright. I started to lean in, slowly. When my lips meet  
hers, I let my eyes fall shut and gave into my feelings. Maybe I really loved her, maybe I was on the rebound. All I knew at the moment was how right the whole thing  
felt at the moment. When he finally gave into the kiss, I moved in closer, wrapping my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my waist. When we broke the   
kiss, we were both flushed and slightly out of breath.  
"This... is this..."  
"I-I don't know... but lets not think about that now..."  
She smiled at me and nodded. Rei may have broken my heart, but I didn't care right now. All that mattered right now was this very moment. Maybe I wasn't meant  
to be with Rei, or the person next to me, but I know now that I'll only find out by trying. I kissed her once more softly before resting my head on her shoulder. I   
wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment, nor was anyone going to kill my spirits. Right now, I was happy. Content. I felt safe and I wanted to stay here, with her,  
til all the pain was gone. I knew that might take a while, but it didn't bother me. I felt like I had found someone who wasn't going to break my heart and I wasn't about  
to trade that for the world.  
"I.. I think I love you too..."  
  
I miss you tonight  
I made up my mind  
I shoudn't have acted that way  
I miss you tonight  
I made up my mind  
I shoudn't have acted that way  
I miss you tonight  
I made up my mind  
  
  
I got scared  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like? Don't like? Care to guess at whom she fell in love with at the end? Haven't a clue...? Wanna find out? Heh... Review... Though,  
I probably won't tell you who the person is.. *smirks* Anyways... if enough people ask, I'll do a another one, continuing where this  
one left off.. and then you will find out who the person is.. Mwuhahaha.. ^^ 


	2. I Still Believe

Title - I Still Believe  
Rating - PG13  
Parts - 2/???  
Author - Heh.. guess who? Meh!..  
Email - Michiruka@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, tho if they wanna hand over the rights of Haruka and Michiru  
I'd be more than happy to take them!! *chuckles* Nor do I own the song, I Still Believe which was written by..   
by Mariah Carey, I don't own anything else that I talk about either... seeing as it just shows up when   
I write from the top of my head...  
  
Author's Note: Okie.. you asked, I answer.. Mwuhahaha.. this is from Rei's POV.. uhm yeah.. angst.. Whoosh, the  
joy... and.. HA! All you people whom were WRONG! XD You all had good guesses.. and while I was thinking of putting  
her with Minako or Setsuna, it doesn't happen cause Setsuna and Minako were made for each other.. and who am I to  
break them apart? LOL Uhm.. S.S.Shadow.. I'm Michiruka.. its a combo between Michiru and Haruka's name.. so.. its not  
a person.. really.. its just me and no, I'm not putting maiself in the story.. -.-' Anyway.. ON WIFF MAI FIC!   
  
'...' = thoughts  
"..." = talking  
~...~ = song  
  
Member.. this is yuri.. no like, no read... Like? Review... ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I saw Usagi walking through the park with that.. that.. person. I couldn't believe this. Usagi left me for...her. I was hurt when I saw them together. I felt a hand touch  
my arm gently and I turned to Ami standing there with a smile on her face. I smiled back, leaning against her gently. Ami and I had gotten together about three months  
ago. She had shown up at my doorstep, her face wet with tears and her eyes red from crying. I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
I heard a soft knocking on my bedroom door and thinking it was Yuuichirou, I replied, "Go away...I'm busy."  
The knocking persisted, so I got up and went to the door. While opening it I said, "Yuuichirou, this better be important."  
When I saw it was Ami, my heart skipped a beat. I shook off the feeling when I  
noticed that she had been crying. I invited her in and shut the door behind me. She sat on my bed and I could tell she was trying not to cry again. I felt so bad for her.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, gently sitting down next to her.  
"M-Makoto... s-she is leaving to go A-Australia for college. S-She.. left me..."  
Ami broke down crying again and I took her into my arms. I rocked back and forth with her, trying to calm her down. She was sobbing uncontrolably and I couldn't  
stand to see the site of her crying. She mumbled things that I couldn't quite make out. I wondered if Usagi was this hurt when I did that to her. I mentally slapped  
myself for thinking about Usagi in a time like this. I stroked Ami's hair gently and hoped that she would eventually calm down. When she finally managed to control  
her crying, she looked up at me. I noticed the pain in her eyes and I wanted so bad to take it away. 'What the.. Rei, knock it off.' I looked away, glancing out my window.  
I heard her whisper an apology to me and I shook my head, assuring her that it was alright.  
"Why me? Why did you come to me?" I asked, turning back to her.  
Just as I turned back, her lips captured mine in a mindblowing kiss. Not really knowing how to re-act, I gave into the kiss. I wanted more than anything to get rid of  
my pain, as well as hers. When she pulled back, I sat in my spot, my eyes still closed. I went to say something, anything but she placed a finger on my mouth and  
told me not to say a word untill I heard her out. I nodded, opening my eyes slightly, looking at her.  
"W-Well.. I came to you because.. I've liked you for a bit now. And well, will you go out with me?"  
My eyes widened a bit, but my lips curled back into a smile. I nodded for a reply and kissed her forehead softly.   
  
-End Flashback-   
  
Ami and I started walking toward the exit of the park and I realized we were going to pass by Usagi and.. My mood changed slightly as we came closer to her. Of  
course I knew Ami would stop and talk to Usagi, they were still best friends after all. My mind had been so distracted all night that I never noticed the looks I was  
recieving from Ami. When we came to about 3 feet from Usagi, Ami said a bit loudly, "Lovely evening, isn't Usagi?"  
Usagi turned and smiled when she saw Ami. She looked into my eyes and my breath got caught in my throat.  
"It's just so beautiful out here, isn't hun?" Usagi asked.   
I knew she was talking to the young girl standing next to her, but I had an urge to reply. I glanced at the ground, slowly moving my hand to hold Ami's. Usagi and Ami  
carried out a conversation as me and.. her stood there listening. For some reason, I felt Usagi's new koi wanted me dead. I never understood that, until later anyway.  
Ami tugged on my arm lightly and I glanced down at her.  
"Hm?" I asked, oblivious to what was asked of me.  
"I asked if you were ready to go. Usagi and I are done talking now."  
'Oh.. Can't we stay here a bit longer?' "Yeah, sure.."  
Ami and Usagi said their goodbyes and I mumbled out a goodbye to them both as Ami and I wallked pass them. When we were out of ear's reach, Ami stopped and   
turned me to face her. I knew she was hurt by my actions back there, you could tell because of her eyes.  
"What is wrong with you tonight?"  
"I don't know. Can we just go home now...?"  
Ami sighed and nodded. I knew that was the wrong thing to say.   
  
~You look into my eyes~  
~And I get emotional inside~  
~I know it's crazy~  
~But you can still touch my heart~  
~And after all this time~  
~You'd think that I~  
~I wouldn't feel the same~  
~But time melts into nothing~  
~And nothings changed~  
  
"What are you trying to say Ami?" I asked, hoping that she wasn't about to say what I thought she was going to say.  
"I'm saying that this was a mistake Rei. I.. I was on the rebound. I still love Makoto and.. I think I'm going to go find her. Be with her."  
My world crashed down once more. It was like that night, so long ago, when Usagi, my princess, my koneko had uttered those words to me. I didn't understand this.  
Was I meant to be alone or something? I turned from Ami, ran as far as possible as I could from her. Away from her house. She knew I still loved Usagi, that was the  
whole reason. It wasn't because she loved Makoto. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that it would have never worked out. I finally collasped  
on the sidewalk infront of a house. I sat there sobbing, my face buried in my hands. I never heard the foot steps approaching me, so I jumped when I felt a hand touch  
my shoulder. I glanced up to see Usagi standing there before me, her arm wrapped around her koi's waist. I felt the anger rise in me at the site. 'Damn them for being so  
friggin' happy.'  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
She knelt down to look me in the eyes and I just started crying again. I managed to choke out that Ami had broken up with me but after that, the words just became   
slured and inaudible. I felt her hug me gently and heard her whisper into my ear, "Stop by my place later, we'll talk about it." She got up and walked off with her as I  
sat there, devastated, hurt, and alone. I gathered my emotions, trying to control the sobbing as I headed off in the direction of Usagi's house. When I arrived, she was  
sitting on her porch waiting for me. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. We went inside and up to her room. I sat on a chair in her room as she sat on the bed.   
"So, what happened?"  
"She told me.. that she still loved Makoto and that.. she was just on.. the rebound."  
"Ouch, I'm sorry Rei. That's the worst way to break up with someone."  
I nodded and replied, "She's.. going to Australia to look for Makoto."  
She patted the side of her bed, motioning for me to sit down next to her. I got up from the chair and walked over. I looked her in the eyes and forced myself from bending  
down and kissing her. The way her look stirred up my emotions, the way her smile still made my heart melt. I couldn't bare it anymore. I turned away and apologized.  
I started toward the door as I heard her ask me why I was leaving. The thing that made me freeze in my spot wasn't the touch of her hand on my shoulder but rather,  
the words she uttered to me.  
"I still love you Rei. Why are you doing this to me?"  
I couldn't reply. I didn't know why. I never understood my actions that night and I don't think I ever will. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and walked out the door.  
I heard her choke back a sob, so I walked faster. I heard her bedroom door shut as I walked out the front door. 'You are so stupid Rei. Your one chance to get her back and  
you threw it away...' Maybe I like the pain. I shook my head and walked down the street, my arms folded together in front of my chest in a sad attempt to warm myself  
up a bit. After I was about a block away, I turned and face the direction of her house. Had I made the right choice? I shook my head and silently cursed myself. Of course  
I did. I didn't want to break up what Usagi had. I could never give her the love and attention she needs. 'Of course you can Rei. You're such a moron...' I sighed and turned  
back, walking toward the temple. It seemed like forever to get there, knowing it only took about ten minutes. I ascended the stairs slowly, trying not to break down and   
cry again. Why was I putting myself through this torture? I'll never understand myself. I collasped onto my bed, curling up on my side. This was going to be a very long   
night. I still thought we, Usagi and I, could work things out. Be together again, but I knew that it was nearly impossible. I sighed and let the tears over take me.   
"Usagi... I still believe..." I whispered softly.  
  
~I still believe~  
~Someday you and me~  
~Will find ourselves in love again~  
~I had a dream~  
~Someday you and me~  
~Will find ourselves in love again~  
  
Its been about a month. Ami left a few days after she told me she aws heading to Australia. She called Usagi soon after she found Makoto to let us all know she was safe.  
I guess I should have been happy, but I wasn't. I was still in so much pain. I couldn't understand why I bothered to go outside anymore. All it ever did was bring back  
painful memories. It was a slow torture that would end up killing me in the end. I sighed as I swept the temple steps, both crows on a shoulder. I smiled slightly, knowing  
someone around here actually cared about my feelings. After about an hour of sweeping, I got bored and decided to take a walk. 'You're going to end up there again...' I sighed.  
'Shut up you stupid little annoying voice!' I shook my head. I was begining to think I was going insane from the pain I felt. I walked into my room and changed into some  
more comfortable clothes. I walked outside and down the temple steps. Where to go? I wandered around, window shopping and such. 'This use to be so much fun with Usagi..'  
I shook my head slightly. 'I'm doing it again. Damn thoughts...' I walked to the arcade and sat down at a table. I ordered a large vanilla milkshake and waited for it to be brought  
to me. I kindly smiled and payed the waitress when she brought me my drink. I slowly started sipping it when I heard the bell jingle. I glanced up and saw Minako talking a mile  
a minute to poor Setsuna. I smiled as they walked up to the counter and ordered something to drink as well. Minako spotted me and dragged Setsuna over to sit with me. 'I knew  
they'd end up together.' They sat down across from me and Setsuna smiled at me slightly.   
"Hey Rei. Guess what? Oh wait.. okay, so its obvious..." Minako rambled.  
I chuckled softly and replied, "I hope you two are happy together. I mean, everyone was begining to wonder when you'd get together."  
"Ah, well.." Setsuna smiled softly.  
"So, Rei. How are you? We haven't really seen you around lately," Minako asked.  
"Yeah.. I haven't been up to going outside lately. Sorry. I'm feeling a tad better though. Thanks for asking. How about you two?"  
"We're great! Oh, did you hear? Usagi and her koi broke up," Minako said quietly.  
I stiffened slightly and asked, "How is Usagi?"  
"She's hurting really badly. She refuses to eat or come out of her room unless she absolutely needs to. It's horrible Rei. Maybe you should go talk to her..."  
"I.. I can't. She won't let me in. She hates me," I replied softly.  
"She still loves you Rei," Setsuna said to me.  
I looked up at them and a rush of lonliness passed through my heart. I apologized to them and got up to leave. As I passed by, Setsuna grabbed my arm lightly and told me softly  
to go see her. I gently pulled my arm away and walked out of the arcade. I couldn't go there. I might do something I'd regret later on. 'This is ridiculus! Just go see her. She needs   
you...' I growled under my breath. 'No!' And with that comment, I began to argue with myself all the way back to the temple. Then I figured I should probably see someone about  
that little problem. I sighed and sat down on the bottom stair of the temple steps. 'She still loves you Rei...' Setsuna's words echoed through my mind. So maybe there was still  
hope for us. Maybe I could go there, comfort her and be with her. Atleast its better than nothing. It's been so long since I've touched her hand. The distance is killing me slowly.  
I didn't think I'd be able to take it much longer.  
  
~Each day of my life~  
~I'm filled with all the joy I could find~  
~You know that I~  
~I'm not the desperate type~  
~If theres one spark of hope~  
~Left in my grasp~  
~I'll be holding it with both hands~  
~It's worth the risk of burning~  
~To have a second chance~  
  
I walked up to Usagi's front door. I knocked softly, waiting for someone to answer. Ikuko answered the door and looked like a wreck. She was probably worried about her   
daughter. 'Of course she is stupid.' I smiled at her and asked to see Usagi. Ikuko let me in and I thanked her, then walked up to Usagi's room. I knocked but didn't recieve a   
response. I knocked again, almost worried. Still no answer. I walked in to find her sleeping. I silently thanked Kami and walked in, shutting the door behind me quietly.  
I gently shook her, trying to wake her up. I heard Luna pad across the floor and rub up against my leg. She jumped up onto the bed and said softly, "She won't tell me what's  
wrong Rei. Try and get something out of her. We need her in good health. I feel an evil presence approaching Earth."  
'Oh great.' "Could you leave us alone Luna. Please?"  
"Alright, but please. Help her."  
Luna jump onto the window sill and out onto the tree. When I knew she was gone, I went back to trying to wake up Usagi. This was never an easy task. After shaking her for  
a good five minutes, I heard her mumble softly and roll over.  
"Usagi... talk to me."  
"Huh? What?.. Rei, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard about what happened. Talk to me Usagi. Please? This isn't good for you."  
"I don't want to talk about it. Go away."  
I sighed. "Usagi, please."  
She sat up and looked at me. "Please what? You think you can just come in here and expect me to just talk to you? You hurt me Rei! And so did she. I can't take this anymore."  
I sat next to her. "Usagi, I'm sorry. Please, just talk to me."  
She crossed her legs, laying her arms slightly crossed on her lap. "About what Rei? We broke up. She left me for.. for someone else. What else is there to say?"  
I moved next to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, hugging her gently. "Anything. Just don't keep it in. It's not good."  
She stiffened slightly, but leaned into my embrace. "It just hurts. It hurts.. so bad."  
I heard her voice crack, so I hugged her tighter. "I know it does. I know."  
She began to sniffle. "S-She.. how could.. why did.."  
I pushed her head gently into my shoulder, stroking her hair softly and she started to cry. "Thats right. Let it out. I'll stay as long as I need to. As long as you want me too."  
She sobbed uncontrolably now, trying to say things that didn't quite make sense. "M-My heart.. torn.. hurts.. pain.. make it stop."  
I kissed the top of her head and began to rub her back. "Shh.. it's okay. Everything will be fine."  
I felt her shake her head. "N-No it won't.. I lost.. you both.. I can't.. no more..."  
I lifted her head so she could face me. "Listen to me. She's stupid for leaving you. I'm stupid for leaving you. You deserve all the love in the world."  
I watched as the tear rolled down her cheeks. "N-No.. I don't.. How can you.. why did you.. Why won't you tell me?"  
I glanced down, feeling that familar pang in my heart. "How many times do I have to tell you odango. I don't know."  
She looked at me, pleading with her eyes. "Yes you do. Why won't you tell me?"  
I choked back the lump forming in my throat. "Odango please.. Listen to me. I don't know."  
Again with the pleading look, again with the pang in my heart. "Rei.. I love you.."  
I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed her, feircely. I couldn't take being apart. Of course, she responded. When we pulled apart is when my senses came back.  
She was vulnerable, I was being stupid making a move like right now. I backed up and stood up off the bed. She turned to me.   
"Not again Rei. Please, not again."  
"I.. I can't do this. You're vulnerable. You need time to heal."  
"How can I if I can't have anything new to get rid of the painful past?! Why do you keep playing with my emotions?!"  
I'm sorry," I whispered.  
Tears built up in her eyes. I saw the hurt flare up in them.   
"Get out.."  
"Usagi.. please."  
"GET OUT!"  
"Odango, you need time. Space. Why can't you understand that?"  
"I said Get. Out. Now."  
Her voice was laced with hatred, hurt. I sighed an whispered an apology as I walked out. I shut the door and heard something shatter against it soon after. I winced at the  
sound. I walked downstairs, seeing Ikuko standing at the bottom, hoping for some answers. I shook my head slightly, gliding past her and out the door. I heard her start to  
sob and I felt bad for being the one to start this all. 'Again, you screw up any and all hope for you two...'  
  
~NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO I need you baby~  
~I still believe that we can be together~  
~If we believe that true love never has to end~  
~Then we must know that we will love again~  
  
I walked around, wondering how she was. I couldn't take the stress anymore. I needed to make sure she was alright. Noting that I was wearing dark colors, I decided to be  
a bit bold. I walked back toward Usagi's house. I made my way to the back and silently tried to climb up the tree. After many falls and slips, I made it up. I noticed her   
window was open, so I stayed quiet in hopes to hear something. Anything. I heard her whipser a name that made me stiffen. Maybe I was wrong about having another  
chance. Maybe I never had a second chance since the time I left her. I felt the tears stinging my eyes as she whispered the name over and over again. The name that would  
forever be imprinted in my mind. I started to cry as I soon realized her heart was never mine. Why did I even bother to stay here any longer? Maybe I should just leave.  
And then, she said those words. That sentence that finally killed me. The sentence that would forever change my views on life. On her. On everything. I begged for it to not  
be true, but somehow I knew that it was. I started to sob, silently. 'I love you Usagi. I'm sorry...'  
  
~I still believe~  
~Someday you and me~  
~Will find ourselves in love again~  
~I had a dream~  
~Someday you and me~  
~Will find ourselves in love again~  
  
"Naru-chan.. Please.. I still love you. Come back Naru-chan. Come back to me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like? Don't like? Surprised as hell to find out it was Naru? ^^; Thats me for ya, full of surprises. So.. does anyone want more? If I get... 35 reviews... then maybe   
I'll consider it. ^^ I don't really know how I could top this.. *thinks* I wonder... Uh... yeah anyway.. Hmm maybe I could evolve this.. go to the Ami/Makoto part  
or the Minako/Setsuna part... maybe add in ChibiUsa and Hotaru and Ruka and Michi... Ooh.. Maybe I could make this a seris! ^^; Okie.. Its 12:32 and I have exams  
tomorrow. I need my sleep. I'm such an idiot. -.-' Anyway.. Review and lemme know what you want. =D 


End file.
